kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
G7 Aqua Visor
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= The is a device used by Kamen Rider G7 Type-S to transform into her final form, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua. The Aqua Visor is the sister counterpart to the G7 Jet Visor made for Anzu's use through the . Similarly with its counterpart, the Jet Visor, the G7 Aqua Visor is inserted into the Build Driver, loaded with its own , the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle, to transform into a unique form separate from the Build Driver's standard half-changes. Design The G7 Aqua Visor is composed of the following parts: * : The fin-like safety flaps of the device. When the "fins" are flapped up, it declares the activation to to start the transformation. If the fins are flapped down, the Aqua Visor is returned back to * : The device's literal visor, it functions similarly to Samus Aran's Scan Visor to scan information of objects, lifeforms, and flora and fauna. * : The antennae-like mechanism within the TS-AQ Fin Locks. At the time of transformation, in addition to converting the ingredients of Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle into the equipment's , it also has the role of intensifying the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle's ability to call heavy rainfalls, strong wind currents, thunderstorms, and even tidal waves. * : The slot when the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle is inserted. It has the role of activating it's in the loaded bottle with a special pulse and taking it inside. * : The connection terminal of the G7 Aqua Visor to use for the transformation, the Build Driver's function expansion is executed once the Aqua Visor is loaded. After that, a water tank-like container called the is assembled with the user inside, flooding the whole container with Variable Liquid. The Variable Liquid reacts to special pulses emitted by the driver and changes to suit and armor. Functionality The user activates the Aqua Visor's Live Mode before inserting the Aqua Mermaid Fullbottle into the device, and the Visor is then inserted into the Build Driver (As the Type-S Aqua Connector is inserted to the Twin Fullbottle Slots). After cranking the Vortex Lever, the Aqua Ride Builder is assembled with the user inside submerging him/her with Variable Liquid before he/she is jettisoned out of the Aqua Ride Builder, releasing G7 Type-S Aqua. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Much like the G7 Jet Visor and G7 EXlasher, the G7 Aqua Visor's voice is provided by , who also voices A.G.N.I., the G-Bracer, and the non-Build Driver G7 variant weapons. Notes *Keeping with the science and chemistry themes involving with the transformations of the Riders and paralleling with the ecology theme of , much like the similarly designed Aqua Ride Builder, the G7 Aqua Visor represents water filtration, a process of removing biological contaminants, undesirable chemicals and pollutants from water. *The Aqua Ride Builder is similar to the unnamed Ride Builder used with the Riders in their transformation. *The G7 Aqua Visor is similar to the Agulater from Ultraman Gaia. Both are devices invented by individuals with genius-level intellect (Anzu Izumi and Hiroya Fujimiya, respectively) that allows them to transform into their alter-egos associated to the element of water - Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua and Ultraman Agul. See also *Arc-Winger *G7 Jet Visor *G7 EXlasher * * * Category:Transformation Gear